The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis ‘Lanred’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lanred’. ‘Lanred’ is a new cultivar of tropical Hibiscus grown for use as a landscape and container plant.
The new cultivar was developed through an on-going breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Malause, France. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Hibiscus that exhibit compact plant habits with self-branching and a well-balanced plant habit.
The Inventor made a cross in July of 2006 between ‘Nelly Rose Clair’ (not patented) as the female parent and ‘Vatican Rouge’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘Lanred’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in September of 2009.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Malause, France in September of 2009 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.